


Acceptance

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexuality, Bobby accepting the boys, Fluff, M/M, Short, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 15:19:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3697166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few weeks after the boys reveal their relationship to Bobby, the older hunter walks in on them snuggled up together as they sleep. He doesn't have the heart to wake them and it finally dawns on him that he really has accepted the boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance

Bobby's eyes glanced up to the clock on the wall of his study and he repressed a weary sigh. It was well into the afternoon and the two Winchester boys were still sound asleep upstairs. The old hunter groaned and pulled himself to his feet from where he'd been sat at his desk. He sometimes questioned why the pair didn't invest in an alarm clock. 

He appreciated that last night had been a late one even for them as research had gone on well into the early hours but sleeping in until almost 4pm was ridiculous by any standard. He'd been up for several hours despite been even later to bed than them. Although, he'd let them off as recently he'd had them on a series of particularly gruelling hunts that had been physically draining for them. Still, it didn't permit sleeping your lives away.

He started up the stairs while trying to ignore the creaking of his joints. His body was protesting against the continued poor treatment. He mentally reminded himself that he needed to take a vacation in the next few weeks as one was certainly long overdue. He reached the top of the stairs and stopped when the floorboards beneath him squeaked beneath his weight.

A few months ago, Bobby had the shock of Sam and Dean both coming out as bisexual at the same time. He obviously accepted this straight away despite it been severely unexpected. This was a shock in itself; this was shock was made significantly worse when they'd admitted a few weeks after that they were actually in a relationship together. 

At first, the old hunter had been utterly appalled at the idea so had immediately thrown them out of his house without waiting for an explanation. He'd spent the next 48 hours seriously considering the situation and how it had actually seemed kind of inevitable especially when you think of how the boys were raised practically in each other's pockets. It was two days after the original rejection that the old man had invited the couple back, on the condition that they were willing to explain to him what was going on (Of course they came back straight away and cleared out the situation with their substitute father). 

Upon their return, they explained how nothing they could do would stop them loving each other. The confession that the feelings started to develop in their teenage years shocked Bobby but he was relieved when he discovered that nothing happened until Sam had returned from Stanford and both were of age. They divulged how long they'd actually been in a relationship which was longer than the old hunter had been expecting. Almost a year was a long time for many couples, let alone brothers. 

Bobby had accepted them as they were and welcomed them back into his home. The boys couldn't have been more relieved to have Bobby's blessing of sorts and somewhere safe. Obviously, Bobby had made it clear that he didn't want to see any of that lovey-dovey stuff from them but they'd assumed that anyway. Around Bobby they always kept their distance and didn't kiss or cuddle. Only a handful of times had the old hunter had seen their brotherly touches linger for a moment or two too long. He felt slightly bad for depriving them of their usual contact.

The old man shook his head and walked towards his guest room that the boys had been sharing. He hesitated by the door as he'd avoided going into the boys room theses days just to save the risk of seeing something that he really didn't want to see. It wasn't just because they were two guys, Bobby didn't mind about that, or that they were brothers; it was simply because he didn't want to walk in on such a private part of their lives. It'd be the same if they'd been sleeping with some random girl they'd picked up in a bar. There was definitely a line and Bobby drew that at sex.

He considered maybe just leaving it and walking back up stairs but he thought that'd be a waste of time and precious effort so he gathered his courage to knock on the door. In hindsight, perhaps he should have knocked a little louder because when he gently pushed the door open the boys were both still dead to the world.

He was about to leave when something caught his eye. The scene in front of him was incredibly endearing and showed a part of Sam and Dean's relationship that they wouldn't usually display to him. He couldn't help when he stood and peered at them for a second as he took it in.

Dean was lying on his back with his head against the pillow but bent at an angle so his cheek was resting against the top of Sam's hair. Sam slept half covering Dean and on his stomach with his long arm thrown over the elder's torso, effectively pulling him closer. Their bodies were almost completely in contact as Sam's chest seemed to overlap onto the other man's. Dean had an arm wrapped around his brother in a protective position. From where the blanket had rode up, Bobby could see that their legs were tangled together securely. He tried to ignore the fact that it warmed his heart to see them like this.

The home owner leant his head to the side as he studied the position. It made it seem as though just because Bobby had been stopping them from having their usual contact, they had to make up for it at night time by keeping bare chests pushed close together and arms wrapped protectively. He really hoped that their were at least wearing boxers as that was an image that he really did not want in his head. Their breathing had become synchronised which was the last straw in Bobby finally seeing that these two had been destined for each other since birth. After all, they fit together so perfectly.

Biting his lip, he found that he didn't have the heart to wake the slumbering men. He'd never seen them looking so safe, content and relaxed. If that made him a big softy then so be it, he grumbled to himself. 

Silently, he turned and pulled the door shut behind him, leaving the Winchesters to rest a while longer. He rolled his eyes at them but couldn't deny the way his heart warmed slightly. Nodding to himself, he made his way back downstairs and back to his books.

Upon hearing the door click shut, Sam peeped open an eye to ensure that the man had gone. A soft smile graced his face as he knew that it was Bobby's intention to wake them and what had stopped the old hunter. Releasing a small contented sigh, Sam nussled his nose onto Dean's chest and settled down for another few hours of rest. He tightened his hold on Dean and placed a soft kiss against his warm skin.

At that moment, all was right in the world. (That is until it dawns on Bobby that he'd been pulling out the mattress that Sam was supposed to be sleeping on for the last year for no reason.)

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr: www.fandom-obsessive.tumblr.com 
> 
> All reviews/comments are greatly appreciated.


End file.
